Just Say I Do
by berrytutorgirl
Summary: FUTURE FIC - 2017 both girls are 24, Rachel has been auditioning for Off-Broadway shows since finishing AMDA Quinn has moved to NY & is working as an intern for a international music company. Old Gleeks to Return.. Plenty of Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_February 2017_

Hurriedly, Rachel tried to find the source of the ringing, pushing past her keys, a book and her makeup bag her hand finally grasped the vibrating phone and pulled it out from the black hole that was her bag.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking?" Rachel answered after taking a deep breathe.

Listening intently to the person on the phone Rachel grabbed her keys and began to unlock the door, slamming it shut before rushing into the house.

"Why, Thank you. Thank you so much. I look forward to it. Yes. Tomorrow?… 11 sounds perfect" As soon as the line went dead Rachel let out a shriek into the quiet and empty looking penthouse flat. Trying to contain her excitement Rachel began searching through the house, walking into the study she found a note plastered on top of the huge mac screen that sat on the desk.

'_Forgot to get something for Dinner, went food shopping. Will be back around…. 6ish.._

_Love you Q x'._

Rachel tossed the note in the bin and giggled to herself, looking at the lit up screen behind her, seeing the blonde's work she decided not to touch it and grabbed her folder before heading into the dining room/living area. Settling at the breakfast bar Rachel opened up her folder, opening it up to the page of possible venues. Including 'Central Park' 'The Foundry' & 'All Saints Church'; at the moment Rachel's favourite location was The Foundry as they had the perfect space for a quiet ceremony and then a larger space for the reception. Continuing to flick through the pages and write down little notes, wherever she found the space, on the borders of each photograph; the door latch clicked and Rachel jumped up. Rushing to the door she attacked the blonde in a huge hug as the other girl struggled to get into her own apartment with the shopping bags.

"Rachel baby, calm down, let me put these bags down and then you can jump me okay?" The taller girl laughed before walking toward the kitchen and setting the bags down.

Rachel followed the girl.

"I did it, Quinn! I got the part!" Rachel screamed, Quinn's face lit up and rushed over to her fiancé picking her up and holding her close before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I knew you could do it" Quinn mumbled softly before kissing her again. Once they had popped open a bottle of champagne that they saved for the first time this happened Rachel called her dads, Shelby and Kurt who all congratulated the brunette. Once she had finally finished her phone call with Kurt she walked back into the kitchen where Quinn was preparing their dinner. Sniffing the air Rachel smiled.

"And what's for dinner tonight baby?"

"Like you don't know just by smelling the air" Quinn replied continuing to stir the red sauce in front of her.

"It wouldn't happen to be my favourite vegan spaghetti bolognese" Rachel bit her lip trying to act all cute.

"Yes it would be Miss Berry" Quinn walked toward the girl "You didn't touch my work did you?" She questioned seriously.

Rachel shook her head. "Why?"

"Because this might be what gets me from an intern to a assistant" Quinn smirked at the thought.

"Wow that's amazing Quinnie" Rachel gave her a small peck before her phone began to buzz on the counter" without looking at the caller ID Rachel answered the phone.

"_Rachie! You never called me to tell me that you got the part" _

Rachel could hear the blonde pouting through the phone "Brittany I'm so sorry, It's not that I forgot, It's that I wanted to tell you in person when you get back here in a few days!" Rachel tried to save herself.

"_Oh okay! Lord Tubbington is super proud of you, and so is Sanny but she can't talk right now because we're having sexy times"_

Rachel's face became bright red at the thought "BRITTyouCAN'Tcallmewhenyourdoingthatstuff! Call you later! BYE!" Rachel hung up the phone without taking a second breath causing Quinn to burst out laughing, Rachel scowled at the girl before going back to her spot on the breakfast bar while Quinn returned to dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel got up and did her usual 45minute work out on her elliptical before hoping in the shower. After making sure her make-up and hair where acceptable she began planning her outfit for the day, she decided on a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a red pussybow blouse with a pair of red ballet flats. Grabbing her phone and keys Rachel threw them in her bag and walked out of the house, getting downstairs she smiled at the doorman Henry who got up to call her a cab.<p>

"No worries Henry I'm walking today" Rachel smiled before waving at the old man, closing the door as she went. Walking down the street toward Broadway Rachel hummed a familiar tune, once she reached her destination she pushed the door open, the smell of fresh brewing coffee hit her fast but also invited her in.

Emily Stonëm waved her hand as soon as she saw the petite brunette walk into the bustling café, watching the girl approach she was still happy with her casting choice.

"Morning Rachel" Emily stood up and shook the girls hand.

"Good Morning Emily, I just want to say thank you again" Rachel smiled.

"Honestly, thank you for attending the audition, your talent is amazing" she watched the girl blush and smiled. "So, what would you like?" She asked Rachel whilst flagging down a waitress.

"I'll have a black coffee, 2 sugars please" Rachel asked when the waitress arrived.

When both coffee's arrived Emily began to describe to Rachel how the project would work. "Obviously we still are looking for a few cast members including your male lead, however we have a few men auditioning today, so we would love if you would come and read with them during the audition" Rachel nodded "We're very excited to be able to open such a great show especially since there wanting to bring it back to Broadway" Rachel nodded again "As you know its going to be rehearsed and performed at New World Stages, and hopefully after maybe a 5-6month run we are going to move to Broadway, and yes we have made sure to get an understudy for the 3-4 weeks of your wedding." Emily smiled at the girl.

"Wow, it sounds like such a brilliant project, I'm so excited to be playing this role and having the opportunity to be in a show like this is such an amazing one." Rachel gushed.

"Well would you like to make our way to the theatre so we can begin to audition your love interest Miss Berry?" Emily asked.

Rachel nodded before pulling out her purse, however Emily stopped her.

"Its on the production costs"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know, I should focus on my other stories, but I can't and I'm sorry for that! I am also sorry for the lack of Quinn in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Any guesses as to what show Rachel could be in ;) a cookie for the right answer! And a mention in my next chapter? Aha Thank you again to 'ggbdoo' who is helping me a lot with my story. Well yeah.. R&amp;R… pleaseee? xxxxxxxx<strong>


	2. FillerPLEASEDONTHATEME

Picking up her phone Quinn dialled a number that was etched into her brain.

"_Hello Café de Casa, Gigi speaking…" _a thick California accent answered

"Hi G, can I get my normal hazelnut latte with 3 house drips and a soy mocha?" Quinn asked while fiddling with the piece in paper in front of her.

"_Of course Quinn" _The blonde on the other side of the phone smiled warmly.

"Alright I'll be there in about 5" Quinn hung up and grabbed her cardigan, aware of the still freezing weather outside.

Gigi tied her long blonde hair into a high ponytail before beginning the order for her friend, she remembered the day she met Quinn, The girls first day as an intern at the music company down the block, Quinn managed to spill coffee all down her white shirt and luckily Gigi was able to take the stain out in record time, after that Quinn bought the girl a box of chocolates as a thank you, and in the last 2 years they're friendship has grown.

Wiping down the counter she set the steam take-away cups of coffee onto the counter just as a pink faced blonde rushes into the coffee shop. Quinn smiled and hugged her friend.

"Well Quinn, always in a rush aren't we" Gigi joked before pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Sh, I'm so close to becoming an assistant on a BIG project G!" Quinn exclaimed.

Gigi let go of the girl and gave her the once over before hopping behind the counter and wiping it down.

"Book a table for Rachel, S, B, You & Myself tonight at 101?" Quinn asked casually while picking up the coffee's.

"Q, just because I own the place doesn't mean you can come when you please" Gigi replied sarcastically but before she could even fathom a reply from the other girl, she had already exited the tiny café and made her way up the street in the freezing cold weather.

Once she had settled back into her office with her hazelnut latte Quinn picked her phone and quickly sent a message to Santana informing the girl that she and Brittany both had plans tonight, to celebrate Rachel's lead role.

'_Alright puta, be at your apartment for 7? X"_

Quinn confirmed the time with the Latina before calling her fiancé. Letting the phone ring out, she waited for an answer.

"_Hi Quinnie, what's wrong?" _ Rachel's worried voice echoed through the phone line.

"Nothing baby, I'm just saying we're going to G's restaurant tonight to celebrate with S and B" Quinn reassured her.

"_Oh, okay.. What time should I try and get home for then?"_

"Around 6?"

"_Perfect, I have to go as we're trying to cast a male lead BUT I love you" _Rachel quickly whispered before hanging up.

" I love you to" Quinn replied to the silent line before putting her phone down and working on her project.

Rachel shoved her phone back in her pocket before turning to face the stage "Sorry Emily that was my fiancé" Rachel smiled softly before shaking her head "So who's the next guy we got auditioning?" Emily walked back toward the little makeshift desk and picked up a clipboard

"Can please Jamie Smith come to the stage"

A lanky boy around the age of 28 walked out, he had blonde hair in a quiff and bright green eyes.

"Hi I'm Jamie and I'm auditioning for Billy Flynn" He stammered catching Rachel's eye.

She smiled at the boy and she saw his face straighten. He began singing and it blew Rachel away, Emily's eyes widened toward the end of the song and they both looked at each other, they found him.

Quinn sat in the meeting with her boss listening intently with what was being said, hoping that soon the words she'd be waiting to her would be said.

"Well Quinn, I've been shocked by all the extra work you've been doing lately, especially with the planning for your wedding being a main priority in your life, and it proves how much on a vital part of the company you are" Quinn took a deep breath "And well with the pilot for the new sitcom the company has been pitched, we'd really like it if you were the assistant sound and music co-ordinator" Quinn's smile grew instantly as she began nodding her head furiously at her boss Lucie. "As you know you'll be working with Aaron and Myself on this project and if we like what your doing the it'll be your complete responsibility"

"Oh my god Lucie THANK YOU" Quinn jumped up and hugged her boss, immediately letting go realising what she just did, Lucie smiled at the younger girl, who reminded her a lot of herself at that age before giving her a nod.

"We start tomorrow at midday, so be at the studio on 48th" She said before slipping out of the room "You can go now Quinn" she shouted behind her. Quinn slid into her seat and tried to call Rachel.

"Hi you've reached Rachel Berry, I'm currently busy so please leave your name and number after the tone, thank you!" Her animated voice filled Quinn's ears.

"Hi Baby, it's me, we need to talk soon. Love you" Hanging up Quinn grabbed her bags and walked out still smiling broadly, picking up a small bunch of blue peonies from their local flower shop and striding back out.

Rachel sat curled up on the sofa flicking through her script, she knew the story of 'Chicago' very well but just needed to go through a few revised changes before rehearsals where due to start next week, she also had the wedding seating chart in front of her and she was revising the seating list before sending it off to Kurt who will then double check it and make his personal changes, for Rachel to then change it back before he realises. A small bouquet of her favourite flowers dropped onto her lap causing her to squeal and look up. Quinn smiled as her fiancé squealed and jumped up trying to attack her, she picked her up feeling legs wrap around her waist and began kissing the small girl.

"I. Got. It" Quinn panted between the kisses, when the last word came out of her mouth Rachel pulled back and grinned widely.

"are you serious!" she shrieked causing Quinn to wince and nod. Rachel furiously kissed the girl again before sliding down the slender body in front of her and pulling her toward their bedroom. "We're celebrating" Rachel whispered seductively, dinner with friends completely forgotten.


End file.
